Sleepy Love
by Gem6
Summary: John gives Claire a lift home after 24 hours at work. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

This is for Jay!

* * *

I lay back eyes closed, I was shattered, it had been an incredibly tough day at work, I had been there almost twenty-four hours solid.

John had insisted on giving me a lift home for which I was very grateful, I was drifting to sleep in the warm comfort of John's car.

I could hear John chatting away, reviewing his fifteen hour shift from what I could gather. I made noises in what I hoped was the right places.

Eventually the gentle movement of the car pushed me into sleep.

I was jolted awake by John calling my name:

"Claire? We're here"

"Urgh" I groaned as I shook my sleepy body awake

I got out of the car supported by John, once the cold night air hit me I was fully awake.

I opened the door to let myself in, on a impulse I turned to John:

"Fancy a coffee?"

"You should get yourself to bed Claire"

"I know, I know, but I don't want you driving tired"

"Alright, coffee would be great thanks" John followed me inside and closed the door behind him

"Sit down make yourself at home" I called "You'll find the T.V control behind the sofa" I added as an afterthought

I brought the coffee through and found John watching The Simpson's:

"You like them too?"

"Yeah 'bout the only thing I watch apart from Rugby"

We were silent as we watched The Simpson's, when they finished John turned to me:

"So you don't go for blondes?"

"No, I don't, both my parents were blonde and I really hated my hair when I was young"

"Blonde hair suits you" John said "What do you go for then?"

"Redheads or brunettes" I replied, suddenly realising I had given John and open invitation to flirt.

"No chance for Don then?"

"You think I would stoop so low as to go out with him?" I paused before thinking of something "If I married a redhead any children I have would turn out ginger"

"Don't marry a redhead then" John joked

Silence fell as we both turned our attention to the television, I was aware that I was beginning to drop off, shifting my position in the chair I laid my head on the arm.

I awoke to the sun shining in through a crack in the curtains, I realised I was lying on the sofa, my duvet covering me.

I sat up wondering where John was, looking around I saw he was curled up asleep in the chair.

I got up quietly determined not to wake John; I crept into the kitchen and filled the kettle to make coffee.

I stood in the doorway and watched John sleeping while the kettle boiled, retreating back into the kitchen, I caught sight of the clock on the wall:

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed out loud

"Claire?" John's voice made me jump

"Shit!" I dropped the cup I was holding and it smashed as it hit the floor

"Are you alright?" John rushed over to me

"I'm fine" I said bending down to pick up the pieces of the mug "You scared me that's all"

"Sorry, anyway I should be heading home" John yawned

"Oh no you don't, you're going to bed properly" I grabbed John's hand and pulled him up the stairs to my bedroom:

"You'll find T-Shirts in one of the drawers" I pulled the door too behind me and made my way downstairs

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" I retraced my steps and stood in the doorway watching John take off his shirt

"You should have the bed"

"Nah, I'm alright I prefer to sleep on the sofa" I made sure John was in bed before I went back downstairs.

Settling down on the sofa I was soon asleep.

Upstairs, John was stirring as the clock turned to half past seven, getting up he had a quick shower before getting dressed, making his way downstairs he found Claire asleep on the sofa, glancing up, a figure outside caught his eye.

Suddenly there was a furious pounding on the door, looking over at the sleeping Claire he decided not to wake her, dashing out into the hall he wrenched the door open, standing there was a surprised Kerry:

"You're needed at work like now!" She said

"Right O.K, I'll meet you there" John said closing the door

Heading back into the living room, John found a piece of paper and a pen, resting on the coffee table he wrote a short note:

_'Claire,_

_Have been called into work, I hope you don't mind but I had a quick shower, I used the blue towel._

_Thanx for letting me stay overnight_

_Give me a call and I'll bring you into work_

_John x'_

John left the note on the table by Claire's watch, leaning down he kissed Claire gently on the cheek.

He watched her sigh and turn over before he pulled the duvet up and tucked it in.

* * *

There will be more to come when I can get access to a computer. Feedback greatly appriciated!


	2. Angry Love

This is for Jay again!

This is rather a sickly sweet story for my liking, some of your regular readers will not I don't make things this sweet, so I apologise in advance if there are any bits that amke you feel ill.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing, I rubbing my head as I sat up, grabbing the phone I almost yelled into it:

"Yeah?" I yawned

"Did I wake you Claire?" John asked

"You did but it doesn't matter"

"I'm sorry, did you get my note?"

"Note?"

"Yeah I left it under your coffee cup"

"Ah, now I see it" I pulled a piece of paper out from under my cup "Don't worry about having a shower, did you get a phone call this morning?"

"No Kerry came knocking at quarter to eight; I didn't want to wake you. Are you ready to come into work?"

"I guess, I'm too awake now"

"I'll come and pick you up; I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"O.K. I'll leave he door on the latch, let yourself in" I hung up and headed upstairs to the shower, I decided that a cold shower would wake me up and a hot shower to wash my hair.

I was just blow drying my hair when John cam in

"Hey fancy a coffee?"

"Haven't got the time, Deakin wants me back by ten"

I glanced at the clock, it was ten to ten:

"Put the kettle on" I brushed my hair while watching John fill the kettle

"Left hand cupboard" I directed "No sorry, right hand cupboard, top shelf" I watched as John opened the cupboard, I realised he should be looking at the bottom shelf "Sorry, bottom shelf, polystyrene cups, sorry I'm not used to directing people round my kitchen. It's gotta be better than the stuff Mickey calls coffee"

John smiled:

"You can make the coffee" He said "You make nice coffee"

"You'll have to brush my hair then" I retorted handing John the brush

I laughed as John examined the brush bewildered:

"Like this" I took John's hand and ran the brush through my hair, he soon got the hang of it and was merrily brushing away when his mobile rang.

"Guv?"

I turned round to face John

"Where are you?"

"At..... The traffic lights on Tallow Street"

"Is Claire with you?"

"No she's gone to the moon" John retorted easily

"Give me the phone" I grabbed the phone from John

"Don't get smart with me John" Deakin roared

"Are you all right Chris?" I asked concerned

"Fine! Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic on the Canley Ring Road"

"What you doing right out there?"

"Road works remember?"

"Ah, of course, just get here as soon as you can" Deakin hung up

I gave John back his phone and turned round

"Hey don't turn round; I want to look at you"

"Why?" I turned back to face John and smiled

"Claire, I have to say this, I think I'm falling in love with you" John said turning a nice shade of red

"I don't know what to say" I spoke quietly giving John a cuddle

"I shouldn't have said anything" John said quietly

"No, I'm glad you told me, we should be in work, come home with me tonight and we'll talk about it yeah?"

John took the coffees and got into the car while I locked up; we drove to the station in silence.

John was first out as soon as he parked the car, as I walked p the ramp into the station I could see John pushing his way through the officers in the corridor

"Where's Claire, John?" Deakin asked

"Right here" I replied entering the office

"I want a word with you"

"What have I done now?" I quipped, prompting a small laugh from Kerry

I followed Deakin into his office and shut the door behind me

"Right, I'm going to need you to work late again tonight"

"You **what**?"

"I'm sorry Claire but we're really short staffed as you know"

"Guv' I'm not allowed to work more than eighty hours in a week, I get mental burn out, you should have a read of my file, It's all listed in there, even Kerry and John know about it" I could feel myself getting angry

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with it"

"If I burn out, I'll have to take time off then where would that leave the department?!"

"I'm sorry Claire but I've got no choice"

"**Well you can stick your extra shift**"

"You're treading on thin ice DS Stanton"

"I don't bloody well care; I'm **not working** the** extra shift!"** I yelled at Deakin before storming out of the office slamming the door behind me

I noticed the whole office staring at me:

"**What?"** I snapped

No one dared to answer me, I sat down at my desk, somewhere across the office a phone rang and rang.

I looked at my mug before picking it up and throwing at the wall

"Claire, calm down"

"**Argh!"** I screamed as I flung my arm across my desk throwing all my case files to the floor

"What the hell is going on out here?" Deakin shouted appearing in the doorway

"Nothing guv'" John and Kerry said at the same time as Kerry bent down to pick up my case files

John wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go not even when I was thumping my fists against his chest, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

A/N: I have another two chapters to upload for Coming Round the sequel to Destined To Meet Again, they won't be up today but do keep an eye out for them, I'm hoping to get them up either Monday or Tuesday. As always any feedback is greatly appriciated, even if you just want to say the Fic makes you feel sick :-) 


	3. Even Angrier Love

This is for Jay!

Pleas review, even if you hate this fic, I wanna know

* * *

Twenty minutes later I had calmed down, thanks to being held by John

"Are you alright now?"

"I think so" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, we were in the DCI's office as he wasn't in today.

"I don't like you getting upset Claire" John said quietly looking at me

"You needn't worry about me John, I can handle it" I took John's hand and stroked the back of it

"I'm gonna get Kerry to sit with you while I talk to Deakin"

"Oh don't make a fuss please John"

"I'm not going to don't panic"

"Promise me John"

"I promise, I don't want you getting upset again" John knelt down in front of me

I touched John's face gently "Don't get yourself into trouble"

"I'm not going too" John got up and held my hand "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll get Kerry to come in"

John left me alone to collect my thoughts, a few moments later Kerry entered

"Hey, feeling any better?" She asked

"Yeah a bit, thanks for picking up my files" I said apologetically

"It's no problem, John's in love with you" Kerry said

"Yeah I know, he really fancies me, he told me this morning"

"Did you two sleep together last night?"

"No we didn't, John slept in the chair then the bed and I slept on the sofa, I knew you'd think we'd spent the night together"

Kerry laughed "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to think when John answered your door this morning"

"How come you called at mine anyway?"

"I came to see if you knew where John was, I didn't expect him to be at yours"

* * *

"I don't want you in the office tonight and that is final" Deakin growled

"Fine, but there should always be two officers in the office" John slammed the door behind him

"What have you gone and done?" I said as John walked in with a scowl on his face

John looked up and the scowl disappeared

"Nothing much"

"You best not have been trying to change my shifts"

"I haven't honest"

I looked at Kerry and rolled my eyes

"All right I believe you…. I think"

"Good"

"Anyway, we have to be back at work" I said looking up

"I'll see you back in the office" Kerry said winking at me

I smirked at her as she disappeared out of the room

"We need to talk about what you said this morning"

John swallowed hard

"I don't wanna talk about it Claire, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Well you did, you can't take it back now" I looked at John who bowed his head "Do you wish you could?"

John wouldn't meet my eyes

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever understand you!" I got up and left the room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Claire?" Kerry said tentatively

"Yes?"

"Is everything sorted?"

"No, we had a row instead" I sighed

I watched Kerry leave the office knowing she was going to talk to John, a few minutes later she returned

"Go and see him Claire, he's really upset" She whispered

I assured Kerry I would and a few minutes later I found myself stood outside Meadow's office, taking a deep breath I opened the door

"Go away Kerry, I know you mean well, but the fact is Claire hates me" John said

I pretended to walk away and shut the door behind me, slowly and very quietly I made my way up to John, leaning down I wrapped my arms around his neck and said:

I'm not Kerry and I don't hate you if that makes any difference"

* * *

I'm hoping to get some more of this up tomorrow, I'll apologise now in case I don't- please forgive me!

I love each and everyone of you reviewers so please make me happy and review! Flames greatly appreciated!


	4. True Love

Here at last! Last Chapter- Enjoy!

* * *

"I know, I'm sorry, we were just establishing a close friendship and now I've gone and spoilt it"

I moved my hands down John's chest while I considered what to say:

"We're still close, nothing can change that, we're friends whatever happens" I rested my chin on John's shoulder

"I've ruined everything by being a pompous git as usual"

"Stop calling yourself that! You are not a pompous git, would I like you if you were?"

"How should I know!" John snapped

"Oh for goodness sake, stop it John! Use your brains for once, why do you think I choose to work with you more than anyone else? Why do I stay late to help you finish paperwork?"

"What do you see in me? I'm just an aggressive, stupid, pompous scouse git, who doesn't know the difference between aggression and diplomacy"

"You know diplomacy; look at what you said this morning"

"I even buggered that up, I've been searching for a way to tell you for weeks and I still messed it up"

"John listen to me, I knew what you were trying to say even before you said anything, why else would you have protested about coming in for coffee last night? I know you've been wanting to say something for weeks, I know you want me but I also know I probably put you off last night, talking about redheads"

"What…. How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes every time we worked together, I could see it this morning when I smashed the cup; you rushed over, only someone in love does that, for you that's something you'd never do for someone like Kerry for example. You were the first person on your feet this morning when I threw everything to the floor, you stood there while I hammered my fists against you, you held me until I calmed down and you still didn't let go…."

"I didn't want to let you go, I was scared of loosing you even though I never really had you" John cut me off

I crouched down in front of John and let my fingers gently skate over his face;

"You can have me; you just need to find a way to ask me. I know you can, I know deep down there's a true gentlemen hiding, he's just well hidden. I've got to get back- got a whole mountain of paperwork waiting for me" I got up and made for the door

"Claire wait…."

I turned back to face John

"Fancy being my girlfriend?"

I laughed, John certainly knew how to get a girlfriend

"I thought you'd never ask, been waiting weeks" I let John wrap his arms around me, it felt good and totally the right the thing to do.

"I wanted to know if you felt the same first, didn't want to look stupid"

"You could never look stupid just daft and cute"


End file.
